the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilnean Paganism (Canonical)
Gilnean Paganism is a term encompassing, broadly, two distinct but closely related phenomena, as well as several minor cults: #Harvest-witchery, a form of druidism indigenous to Gilneas, and #The pre-Light religion of Ancient Gilneas, and beliefs that may reasonably be supposed to derive therefrom. #The Wolfcult of Alpha Prime, a minor religious organization in Gilneas active between the Third War and the Cataclysm. #The 'Crowskin Cult' of dubiously applicable Hearthstone lore. This page is intended to serve as a repository for all applicable canonical information as an easy reference for players wishing to avoid inadvertant use of others fanon, whether open or otherwise, or accidental inclusion of unsupported theories when crafting their own. Any such applicable information should be freely added, but any fanon-based theories regarding it should be placed instead on the Harvest Witch or Gilnean Paganism (Open) page. Harvest-WitcheryEdit ''(Also referred to as 'the Old Ways' and 'Druidism' generally.) '' While the exact roots of the form of druidism traditionally practiced in Gilneas are unknown and it is not clear that they are direct inheritors of the original Gilnean paganism, it is known that they existed in some numbers prior to the Cataclysm and were responsible for countering at least one major famine with plant magic.[[]] The precise limits of Harvest-Witchery are unclear and details on their pre-Kaldorei practices are sketchy, but the following is clear: *Exposure to the Worgen Curse enhanced the abilities of Harvest-Witches, and they were readily received into the Cenarion Circle. They were also responsible for easing the food pressures created by Gilneas's industrialization. [[]] *The cult was primarily rural and agrarian, and were sufficiently rare or stigmatized that King Genn had not seen them himself.[[]] *They practiced a form of the Wickerman ceremony involving the ritual symbolic purification of the self from concern. [[]] *They were not originally known as druids, but obtained the name as part of a fascination by the Gilnean people with the romantic, exotic idea of the Kaldorei druid.[[]] *They refer to receiving messages from the wind, though this may be allegorical for other means; e.g. divination or careful observation.[[]] They also refer to the Earth itself speaking to them.[[]] *They conceptualize the wild specifically as a higher power. [[]] It is unclear: *To what, if any, extent the Harvest Witches were in contact with the Emerald Dream. *What, if any, influence over the Harvest Witches the Wolfcult of Alpha Prime exerted. *What, if any, influence over the Harvest Witches the presence of the dormant Worgen in the Emerald Dream 'reflection' of Gilneas had. *Whether the Harvest Witches were aware of the significance of Tal'doren and what, if any, use they made of the moonleaf. *Whether there were significant sects within Harvest-Witchery or uniform belief. *What, if any, influence shamanic practice held over Harvest-Witchery. *What, if any, relationship Harvest-Witches held with Blackwald's native pixies and sprites; the significance of the 'blue corn moon' in Harvest-Witch belief, if any. As Hearthstone is of debatable canonicity Hearthstone content goes here, not above. It is also unclear to what extent Harvest-Witchery has retained a distinct religious identity from other forms of Druidism they merged into as part of the Gilnean Diaspora, what hierarchies they maintained, and whether they had a distinct leader. Other PaganismEdit Like the other human tribes of Lordaeron, the people of Gilneas practiced forms of shamanism and druidism prior to the rise of the Light as the organized religion of the Seven Kingdoms.[[]] Like the peoples of Lordaeron and Stormwind, some remnants of ancient belief that may be pagan in origin remain. The most notable is the practice of offering sacrifices to the dead to appease their spirits, a practice that was evidently both traditional and necessary.[[]] It is unclear whether this practice derives from pre-Light practice, but it is explicitly an old tradition. Anyone who finds other canonically attested examples should feel free to add them, citing appropriately. Wolfcult of Alpha PrimeEdit The Wolfcult of Alpha Prime, or just simpy the Wolfcult, was a group that fervently supported and worshiped Alpha Prime, the original worgen, and sought to locate the Scythe of Elune. The wolfcult's practices are largely unknown with the exception of ritual murder as an initiatory rite, ritual transformation of blooded believers into feral Worgen, and the use of a religious coda known as 'Purity of Essence'. The Wolfcult disbanded when Alpha Prime was slain during the Invasion of Gilneas, and it is unknown whether or not the cult has continued in exile, or whether the Wolfcult had broader links to the Harvest Witches. [[]] The Wolfcult had a branch in Duskwood, though it is unclear to what extent the two communicated.[[]] #[[]] Quest: Moonfire (Worgen), Quest:A Rejuvenating Touch #[[]] Ask CDev3 #[[]] Lord of His Pack #[[]] A Season for Celebration, A Time to Gain #[[]] Ask CDev3 #[[]] The Winds Know Your Name... Apparently #[[]] Moonfire, Quest:A Rejuvenating Touch #[[]] Quest:A Rejuvenating Touch, Quest: Moonfire #[[]] Chronicles, Volume 1 #[[]] Quest: Patriarch's Blessing #[[]] Curse of the Worgen #[[]] Dark Riders